The Illinois Cancer Council (ICC), the National Cancer Institute (NCI), and three Illinois providers will collaborate in a national clinical research program. The longterm objectives of this project are the development of more effective cancer treatment regimens and the dissemination of the experiences gained from clinical cancer research to community providers. Under a Cooperative Agreement with the NCI, the ICC will serve as a research base for the Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOP) at Evanston Hospital and St. Mary of Nazareth Hospital in the Chicago area, and the Carle Clinical Association in Urbana, Illinois. The ICC will assume a leadership role in implementing designated components of the CCOP and will serve a liaison and reporting function with the NCI during the term of the agreement. Through the Center, CCOP participants will have access to NCI-approved protocols which have been developed locally by investigators cooperating in the ICC's clinical trials program. Resources of the ICC Research Division will be available to assist in the development of new protocols and to conduct select training programs as appropriate. In addition, Operation Office staff will provide the required quality control, data management, and data analysis support services. A minimum of 36 patient accruals on nine protocols are anticipated. CCOP providers will be responsible for accessing patients, implementing protocol treatment plans, maintaining appropriate records, abstracting data, submitting required forms, and cooperating in monitoring activities of the ICC and the NCI as appropriate. The implementation of this cooperative venture will serve to strengthen the pre-existing relationship between the Center and the CCOP institutions and will provide a potential stimulus for increased clinical trials involvement for other local entities.